


What are the Chances

by nekluvshp



Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kids, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Harry and Draco meet under unforeseen circumstances.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900927
Kudos: 76





	What are the Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in less than a day. I haven't done that in such a long time. In case anyone is wondering, these have been stories I started a long time ago and I'm just finishing them up. Don't expect new stories or chapters from me consistently.

It was getting late, nearly 10 o’clock as Harry Potter made his way home from work. The sun had gone down hours before and the road was wet with early spring rain.

Harry took a right turn at the next stop sign and was just starting to get back up to speed, when someone ran out of an alley and tripped in the middle of his lane.

The twenty-seven year old slammed on his brakes the moment he had seen the person, possibly a woman, dash into the street. The lesser friction of the wet road caused his car to slide a little and just barely stop in time.

“Holy shit.” Harry whispered as he loosened his death grip on the steering wheel. He quickly put the car in park, unbuckled, and jumped out of the vehicle.

“Are you alright miss…” The person lying on the ground looked up at him with a face that was clearly male. “…ter?”

The blonde man stood, wincing as he did so. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied as he brushed dirt off the short, pale pink dress he was wearing. They both looked down to see that his bare knees and shins were scraped up and bleeding.

“Are you sure? I mean, you just came barreling out of that alley there. It looked like you were running from something.” Harry said skeptically, staring at the strangely dressed man.

“It’s nothing that I’m not used to.” He said as he snatched a handbag off the damp ground.

Harry crossed his arms and raised a brow. “And what exactly are you used to?”

The other mirrored Harry's stance. “I can’t just enjoy dressing this way?”

“I suppose, but there’s only one… profession I can think of where a man would wear a dress and come running out of an alley in the middle of the night.”

“Fine. I’m a male prostitute, happy?” He asked sarcastically. “But you don’t know me and you don’t know my situation. So don’t just stand there and judge me.”

Harry dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. “You’re right. You want a ride to the police station or the hospital?”

“No!” The blonde shouted with panic building in his eyes.

“Alright, alright.” Harry said, raising his hands in surrender. “I only live a few blocks from here. Why don’t you come home with me and you can get cleaned up? I _did_ almost run you over.”

The blonde man stared at Harry with narrowed eyes for a moment. “Fine.” He answered and stomped toward the passenger side.

“You have to be quiet though, my son is asleep in the back seat.” Harry said quickly as he made his way back to the car. Once seated, he shut the door and pulled on his seatbelt.

When a few minutes passed and Harry had yet to even put the vehicle in drive, the man asked, “Are we going or not?”

“We are… as soon as you put your seatbelt on.” He replied sternly. Rolling his eyes, the blonde did as he was asked. “So, what’s your name?”

“Starlight.” He said curtly.

“Ok… I get that. What’s your real name?”

Distractedly, he replied, “Draco Mal—” There was a loud smacking sound as “Starlight” clapped a hand over his mouth.

Harry quickly glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure the toddler in the back seat was still asleep before responding to Draco.

“Draco _Malfoy_? As in, the son of business tycoon and multi-millionaire, Lucius Malfoy?” Harry asked incredulously.

Draco reached into his bag, pulled out a cloth, and used it to start wiping make-up off of his face. “Yup, that’s me.” He replied nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t acted like it was a huge mistake just seconds before.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Harry cleared his throat nervously. “Why do you… why are you…?”

“Selling myself? Working the street? Pulling tricks?”

“Uh, yeah… that.” The brunette replied sheepishly.

“That is a long story…” Draco trailed off, realizing he didn’t know his helper’s name.

“Harry.”

“Harry. And if you want to hear it, it’ll cost you.” He finished as he stuffed the dirty cloth back into his purse.

With a small smile, Harry asked, “How about a couple of meals and a room for the night?”

“That’ll work.” Draco replied as they pulled up in front of a modest townhouse.

Once the car was off, Harry handed his keys to the other. “Would you mind getting the door for me?” He asked as tiny droplets started hitting the windshield.

“Sure.” The blonde replied hesitantly, thinking this guy had to be nuts to just hand his keys to a stranger.

“Thanks.” Harry said hastily as he jumped out of the car, the rain starting to fall just a bit harder. He hurried to open the back door and unbuckle the small child from the car seat without waking him.

Before picking him up, Harry adjusted the boy’s jacket and pulled the hood over his head to ensure he’d stayed dry until they were in the house. Then he carefully scooped him up, shut the door, and ran toward the door that Draco was just reaching. By the time Harry got there, it was unlocked and being held open for him.

“Thanks again.” Harry said as he shook his head to get his wet fringe out of his eyes. He attempted to point into another room while keeping a secure hold on the child. “Just take a seat in there. I’ll put him in bed and be right back.”

Draco wandered into the aforementioned room and sat down on a brown leather sofa. It was a few minutes before Harry came back, throwing his damp jacket over the back of a chair and dropping into it.

“So… your wife is ok with you bringing home someone like me?” Draco asked, trying to end the silence that was becoming uncomfortable.

“No wife.”

“Girlfriend? Fiancée?” He put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

“Nope.”

Getting confused, Draco inquired, “Then where’s the boy’s mother?”

Harry shrugged. “No idea.” At the look of slight confusion still on the blonde’s face, Harry continued, “He’s a foster kid. But I’ll only tell you mine, if you tell me yours first.”

Bewildered, Draco asked, “Tell you what?”

“Why you are what you are.”

“Right. Do you think I could get some bandages first?” They both looked at his knees that were still oozing a bit of blood.

“Of course.” Harry leapt up from his seat and headed toward a different door than the one they came in through. “I’ll get the first-aid kit and then see if I can find some clothes you can wear. But you’re like a foot taller than me, so I don’t know.”

“Harry.” The blonde called, catching his attention before he could leave the room.

Harry turned from the doorway to see the top of Draco's face peeking over the back of the couch. “Yeah?”

“I’m not that much taller than you.” He laid back again and a pale leg came to rest on the top of the couch. “I’m wearing heels.” Sure enough, a strappy, white wedge was adorning his foot. The heel of it had to have been at least six inches.

Harry stared at the smooth skin shown to him for a moment and willed his blood to stop rushing toward his groin. “Oh. Well uh… maybe you should take them off so I can compare your real height to mine.” He congratulated himself on keeping his voice even.

“Whatever.” Draco said casually as he stood up and slid the shoes off his feet.

When Harry came back around to the other side of the couch, the blonde was still standing on his tiptoes. “Why are you standing like that?”

“Have you ever worn high heels?” The blonde snapped.

“No.”

“Didn’t think so. When you’ve been wearing a pair for a while and then take them off, it feels kind of like you’re sinking into the floor.” He said as he slowly lowered himself.

“Oh, why do you wear them then?” Now that Draco wasn’t wearing the heels, Harry could see that the man was only two or three taller inches than himself.

“Because they match the dress.” Draco replied with a roll of his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But that’s part of _my_ story.” Catching his meaning, Harry hurried off to find a first-aid kit.

Harry sat on the sofa next to Draco once he was back and snapped open the box. “I’ve got bandages, anti-bacterial cream, alcohol swabs, medical tape, and probably anything else you might need.” He stated as he pulled out a few items. “I also grabbed some paper towels and got some wet. Now, talk.”

“Thank you. What would you like to know first?” Draco asked as he started wiping up the semi-dried blood.

“How did the son of the richest man in the country end up living like this?” The question was rushed, almost like he was afraid or ashamed of asking.

“Second richest.” The blonde stated through a wince. “I heard enough bitching about “That Potter Kid” from my father to know he’s angry about not being number one. You ever heard of him?”

Swallowing hard, Harry replied, “Yeah, I know him actually.”

“Is he as arrogant as my father makes him sound?” He asked as he tossed the bloodied towel on the coffee table in front of him.

“I could introduce you and you can see for yourself.”

“Really?” Draco sounded skeptical.

Harry held out his hand. “Harry Potter, nice to meet you.”

Draco eyebrows nearly met his hairline. “You’re Harry Potter?”

“That’s what is says on my driver’s license.” He said with a small grin. “And now that everybody knows everybody, answer my question.”

“My father disinherited me because I’m gay.” He stated gruffly. “That’s the short version anyway, but I’m sure you’d like more specifics.” Harry nodded.

Taping a bandage to his left knee, Draco continued, “Almost exactly four years ago, my father answered a call that was for me. At first, he thought it was a woman I was dating or thinking about making the next Mrs. Malfoy. It wasn’t.

“Her name’s Astoria Greengrass. I met her while looking to hire a surrogate mother. I’d wanted a child for a while but since I don’t sleep with woman, I didn’t have another choice. She was calling to let me know her next pre-natal exam had been rescheduled.” Draco finished with his right knee and started cleaning up his shins.

“Naturally, my fa— _Lucius_ wanted to know when I’d gotten someone pregnant and when the wedding was going to be. I refused to answer his questions so he sent people to find out for him. He confronted me once he’d learned enough to add to his suspicions. We ended up having a huge fight that ended with me being kicked out.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Harry asked. “He might have been more understanding if you’d just explained yourself.”

Draco scoffed. “You don’t know my father. He likes things the traditional way, which means no bastard children and certainly no homosexual sons.

“I thought that if Lucius found out after my son was born, he’d see him and instantly fall in love with him since it would have been his grandchild, after all. Two months, that’s how close I was to being a father before my life went to hell.” He said as he tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

“That still doesn’t explain why you became a prostitute.” Harry said as the blonde finished with his bandages. “Surely you could have gotten a job anywhere.”

“Yeah, I could have. I applied to loads of places and after every interview, they always said it was promising that I’d receive the job. Then I’d get a call a few days later saying the position was filled, but I know it was Lucius. He was having me followed and then ruining all my chances at finding jobs.

“After two weeks of that, he called and asked if I’d meet with him. I agreed. He told me that he hadn’t legally disowned me yet and if I married Astoria, I could come home. I refused, not only because of my sexuality but because she didn’t want to be married.” Draco explained sadly.

Just as dejectedly, Harry stated, “So this was your last option.”

“Yeah. He didn’t just cut me off after that, he took my _name._ I’m not technically a Malfoy anymore, so I have my mother’s maiden name now.

“I was paying Astoria ten grand a month with another ten just for the birth. She didn’t really need the money though; she just wanted to help me. As soon as she found out about my predicament, she absolutely refused to take the rest of the money. Thankfully, I had put the money for her in a private account so my father couldn’t take it back.

“It took about a year for that to run out and when it did…” He trailed off. “Look, I would do anything for my son and if this is it, so be it. It’s not like I’m a drug addict along with it and I’m always safe. I absolutely refuse to be fucked without a condom no matter which one of us is being penetrated. I won’t even give head if he’s not wearing one.” Draco sighed and attempted to hold back a small sob. Harry still heard it.

“He’ll be four soon.” The blonde whispered. “But I won’t be there.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

Draco wiped his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch to stare up at the ceiling. “I was arrested recently, an occupational hazard, for the third time. The first time they gave me a warning, the second my father heard about it and actually _paid_ for me to be released. This last time, I wasn’t so lucky.

“When I was taken to the station, I hysterically explained that I had a son who I was supposed to be picking up soon. They told me not to worry about it and that someone would get him.

“They picked him up from the neighbor that was watching him and went to my place to get some of his stuff. I can tell you they didn’t take two steps into the apartment before deciding I was an unfit parent and most likely didn’t even go into his room, the only bedroom.” Draco explained with watery eyes. “If they had, they would’ve known it was his immediately and might not’ve taken him away. I always made sure his room was absolutely spotless. There was no peeling paint, no dirt, no bugs, or anything.

“All the money I had, I spent on him. I only ate enough to keep myself alive and relatively healthy and I didn’t waste money on anything unnecessary, like television. My outfits were all either given to me or… stolen. I didn’t spend a cent on myself if I didn’t have to.” The blonde explained.

“I was in jail for two months and when I got out, they told me he was already in foster care. If I wanted him back, I had to get a real job and a better place to live. Lucius is still watching me and thwarting my attempts though.

“I _did_ however manage to get a job at a fast food place for a while, until someone else working there found out about my side job and I was fired.” He grumbled.

Harry was silent for a while as he absorbed and processed everything the man next to him had told him. As he opened his mouth to ask Draco what his son’s name was, there was a scream from upstairs.

“Aren’t you going to check on him?” Draco asked when Harry didn’t move.

“I don’t have to. He’ll find me.” Sure enough, the sound of tiny feet running across the floor above them was soon heard. “It’s nothing too bad though. He has nightmares about being taken away from his parents.” It didn’t take long for the footsteps to reach the stairs where they were muffled by carpet.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion before his expression changed to one of complete shock. Two seconds after that, a shout of, “Daddy!” had Harry whipping around in surprise. He’d never been called that by Scorpius. The toddler had only just started to be okay with calling him Papa Harry, never Daddy though because he already had one.

Harry's astonishment doubled when the small boy ran passed him and straight into Draco's arms, who was now kneeling on the ground. The room was silent, except for the sounds of the two blondes crying together.

“Daddy, why did you give me away?” Scorpius asked once his sobs had reduced to sniffles and hiccoughing.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Draco said softly as he cupped his son’s face and wiped away a few stray tears. “I didn’t give you away. They said I wasn’t a good daddy and took you away from me. I love you so much, Scorpius.”

The blonde boy hugged him as tightly as a three year old could. “I love you, too, Daddy.”

Harry felt as if he was intruding on their father and son moment. Clearing his throat he said, “I’m going to go take a shower. His room is the last door on the right if you want to put him back in bed or he can sleep with you if you’d like. The guest room is two doors before his, I’ll leave some pajamas on the bed, and the middle door is a bathroom.

“If you need anything, my room is right across from his.” Draco acknowledged him with a nod before turning his full attention back to the boy on his lap.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was still sitting on the floor with Scorpius in his lap, only now the boy was soundly asleep. He carefully stood up and followed Harry's instructions to the guest room.

After tucking his son in, Draco changed into the clothes on the bed and nearly sighed in relief at the feeling of wearing pants again. He then went to the bathroom where he threw away the dress and frilly thong he had been wearing under it. He also found some unopened toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste, which he used.

Feeling much more like himself now, Draco checked to make sure Scorpius was still asleep before making his way to Harry's bedroom. He knocked a few times and opened the door when he received no answer.

“Harry?” He called as he stuck his head in, but the dark-haired man was nowhere to be found.

As he was about to shut the door, another one opened and Harry stepped out in nothing but a pair of low riding pajama pants.

At first he didn’t notice the blonde in his room because he was currently rubbing a towel over his hair to dry it. He jumped when he tossed it aside. “Do you need something?” He asked as he pushed his still damp hair out of his face.

Draco struggled to find words for a moment before he threw himself on the other man. “Thank you _so_ much for taking care of my son.” He quickly let go and continued, “I know there are a lot of people out there who only take in kids for the money and then treat them poorly. I’m glad he was at least put with someone that would actually care about him.”

“I do care about him.” Harry said softly, suddenly terrified that the closest thing to his own child he’d ever had was about to be taken away from him.

The blonde man abruptly remembered their deal to tell each other their stories. “You wanted to know why I do what I do and I told you. It’s your turn. How is it you have my son?”

“Well, my story’s not nearly as long, or interesting, as yours. A few years ago I started dating my best friend’s younger sister, Ginny. It was great except for the part where I was ready to settle down, start a family and she wasn’t. We were dating for two years before she ever even moved in with me but she wasn’t actually around most of the time.

“She was out one day, spending my money, when the phone rang. It was for her from some doctor saying Ginny needed to come in for a follow-up exam. That was all they were allowed to tell me.

“I automatically started thinking the worst but I didn’t want to start panicking for nothing. For all I knew, it could have just been a routine check-up. So I looked up the doctor’s name to find out what his specialty was. I was furious when I found out.” Harry paused and shook his head to help clear the anger that was suddenly rolling off of him.

“What kind of doctor was he?” Draco asked curiously.

“The call came from an abortion clinic.” Draco's jaw dropped. “By the time she came home a few hours later, I’d hired some movers to get her stuff out of my house and had destroyed half of this room. I had also changed all the locks. I haven’t spoken to her since she left the house that morning.

“Ginny _knew_ I wanted kids, preferably with her at the time. But she went and killed an innocent child anyway. I could have killed her.” He said heatedly.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before continuing. “That was almost a year ago and I haven’t even attempted a serious relationship since then. I’ve certainly had my share of one-nighters, with both men and women, but nothing ever came of them.

“After a while, I decided to try my hand at parenting without a partner and one of my friends suggesting becoming a foster parent. It’s worked out well so far.” He finished with a small smile.

Silence passed between the two men until Draco gave Harry a determined look.

“It might take a while but I’m going to do my best to get back on my feet. Until then, I think Scorpius will be happy here.” Draco smiled sadly. When he turned back to the door, a hand gently grabbed his and stopped him.

“Why don’t you stay here?” Harry suggested.

“I’m not a charity case.” Draco stated.

“I’m not offering to let you live here free of charge, I’m giving you a way out. If you stay here, I’ll give you a job. Since I already know your situation, your father can’t interfere.”

Draco looked skeptical. “You’d do that for a stranger?”

“Well, I don’t really consider you a stranger anymore. Besides, _your son_ is here. I think he’d be very happy if he were living with you again.”

At the mention of his son, Draco readily agreed before throwing himself on Harry again and sobbing out a ‘thank you.’

Once he’d managed to pull himself together, Draco backed away from the slightly worried man and wiped his face of the drying tears.

“Harry, if there is _anything_ I can do for you, I’ve been told I’m… good if that’s what you want.” The blonde sounded depressed as he spoke.

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Harry asked as he angrily crossed his arms.

Draco shrugged and pushed his hair back. “I don’t know, but you have money and power. That’s where people like my father come from.”

“Money, yes. Power, not so much. I might own the company, but my godfather runs everything. He only brings me in for the really important things. Other than that, I don’t have any interest in or knowledge for running an entire company.” Harry explained. “Anyway, I would never take advantage of someone like that.”

“I still feel like I owe you.”

“If you absolutely must, you can pay me back later when you have the money to do so.” Harry responded with finality.

“But you don’t need money.” Draco argued.

Harry replied with, “It’s your conscience that wants to be cleared, not mine. But I absolutely _will not_ accept what you’re offering.”

“Never?”

“The only way you and I will ever have sex, is if we’re both completely willing and it’s not a form of payment. And certainly not tonight.” Harry replied resolutely.

Draco smirked. “So I do have a chance.”

Harry grinned back. “A small one. Now, I’m tired and want to go to bed. You should do the same. We can talk more in the morning.”

~!~

**A year and three months later:**

~!~

“Harry?” Draco whispered. “Harry, wake up.”

The dark-haired man cracked his eyes open and glanced at the clock before glaring at the one who disturbed his sleep. “It’s after three o’clock in the morning, Draco. Go back to sleep.” He said as forcefully as he could while still being half asleep.

“Don’t you know what today is?” The blonde asked as he shook Harry's shoulder.

“I don’t care until _at least_ nine. Wake me up then.” Harry flipped over and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

“Haaaaarrrrrrry.” Draco sing-songed and moved closer to the other man. He tugged Harry's earlobe into his mouth with his teeth and sucked on it for a moment. “Come on, love. It’s our anniversary.”

Harry groaned and rolled onto his back. “Make it quick. What do you want?”

Draco slid over until he was pressed against Harry's side and rolled so he was half lying on top of him. “I want you.” He stated simply and planted a few kisses along Harry's jaw.

“Noooooo.” Harry whined. “I’m too tired and we’re gonna have a house full of small children on a sugar high tomorrow. Can’t you just give me a card or something?”

“You really want a card over my body?” Draco asked disbelievingly.

Frustrated, Harry replied, “At three-thirty in the morning, yes.”

It was silent for a few minutes and Harry was nearly asleep again when a hand touched his thigh before sliding up it. The touches were so light though that they didn’t disturb him. The hand gripped his already half hard cock and started stroking it to full size.

A soft, breathy moan escaped Harry's lips at the ministrations and his eyes fluttered opened slightly as the pace increased. Just when it was getting to be too much, the movements stopped and Harry groaned in disappointment.

Harry's eyes met Draco's with a pleading look in them and the blonde took that as permission to continue. So, he leaned forward and captured the other man’s lips in a heated kiss.

By the time the kiss ended, Draco was fully on top of Harry and he had divested them both of their sleepwear.

“You’re such a whore, Draco.” Harry snickered as a hot mouth moved down his neck and chest toward his nipples.

Draco smirked up at him and replied with, “Yeah, but I’m your whore.” He flicked his tongue over one hardened nub before immediately sliding farther down Harry’s body and sucking the erection he found there into his mouth.

A deep gasp was released from Harry’s throat before he moaned, “Oh, yes, you _are._ ”

After a few minutes, Draco went about preparing his lover’s waiting hole. He pulled lube from the bedside table and immediately stuck two fingers inside of Harry. The brunette man moaned deeply and pressed himself down on the familiar intrusion.

Just a couple of minutes later and Draco deemed his partner ready. He moved up the tan body below him and kissed him with bruising force.

Meanwhile, he lined his erection up with the prepared entrance. Draco pushed into the hilt in one smooth motion. Beneath him, Harry moaned incessantly.

“ _Move._ ”

Harry’s demand was immediately complied with. The hard cock inside him slid out slowly before returning just as slowly.

“ _Faster._ ” Harry hissed pleasurably.

Draco trailed kisses across Harry’s jaw and neck. “Of course, love.” He replied huskily.

The blonde slightly adjusted his position to better thrust into the man below him, instantly earning him a loud moan in response.

“ _Yes._ ” Harry’s legs moved to wrap around Draco’s body, pulling him in just a little deeper and causing the cock inside him to slide perfectly against that one spot.

“Harry.” Draco moaned as he started thrusting just a bit harder.

“Almost there. Almost there.” Harry chanted as the body above continued its treatment of him.

A hand snaked between their bodies and gripped the hard length it found there. With a few pumps, it spilled its load.

“Oh god, _yes_.” The dark-haired man groaned. A moment later, the other body stiffened and Harry felt warmth rush into him.

Draco collapsed onto of Harry before rolling off to the side. The pair lay in a comfortable silence as they came down from their orgasmic high.

“Still upset I woke you up?” The blonde man finally asked?

Harry pouted a little but replied, “No, I’m not.”

“Good. Just don’t be angry when I wake you up in a few hours for round two.”

The brunette sighed. “Draco, what part of ‘today is Scorpius’ birthday’ do you not understand?”

“I know today is important. But it’s an important day for us too.” The blonde whined slightly.

Harry sighed again and snuggled into his boyfriend. “I know. I know. Alright, go ahead and wake me up for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
